The Son of Tartarus
by The Wizard of Fire
Summary: A story of romance, tragedy, and revenge. Join Anatalios on a quest to bring down the Olympians and to find love in the world. CalypsoXOC Rated M because I'm paranoid
1. Prolouge

**Hey guys this**** is my first Fanfic. I would appreciate it if you all could give me constructive criticism when you see some mistakes or when you see something you don't like**.

***DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS, RICK RIORDAN DOES***

Anatalios POV

Okay, my name is Anatalios. Ok, I'm sure that you're thinking, "Who the hell are you!?", right? Well to put it simply, I'm the son of Tartarus, you know? The spirit of the pit in the Underworld? Yeah, he's my dad, though I'm not sure what to think of that…

My dad named me Anatalios, as I'm sure that I've said, he told me that it meant "Rising Sun" in Greek. Ironic right? Anyways, my father had a child with a ghost that fell into the Pit. This ghost was my mother. Anyway, the ghost was condemned to the Pit because she remembered her past and the fact that she was… I'd guess you'd call it still semi-solid... so… well my dad fell in love with her when he saw her on the ground, crumpled. He brought her to his palace and started nursing her back to health. A few weeks later she woke up and saw my father and screamed. She had thought that he was going to well destroy her or something of the sort. But, when she saw that my father hadn't made a move on her, she calmed down. When she was calm enough, my dad asked her name, she said that it was Annie. They started dating right then. I know what you're thinking, "How can you go on dates in the Pit?" Thing is that my dad can manipulate the Pit to look like and become whatever he wants.

After only a few months of dating, my father proposed to Annie and my father also, on that day, found out that my mother was pregnant with me. And I'm sure that you know what happened afterwards.

Only a few months later I was born.

**Tell me what you guys think! If it's good then I will continue.**

**Please vote on the poll that is on my profile whether or not I should continue**


	2. Chapter 1 Kronos

**Hey guys & gals here's the next chapter of Son of Tartarus tell me what you think and don't be afraid to point out spelling & grammar mistakes!**

**Shout out to Beast Keeper 9 for being the first follower!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE PERCY JACKSON & THE OLYMPIANS SERIES I ONLY OWN THE PLOT OF THIS STORY**

**Tartarus POV**

"AAAAAAARHHHHH!"

"Come on! You can do it, just push!" He said as he tried to appease his wife, Annie's screaming.

"What do you THINK I'm doing!?"

"I know but just a little more, you can do this!"

"SHUT THE F*** UP!"

She then squeezed his hand so hard that it would've broken every bone in it, that is, if, he were mortal. Then she stopped squeezing and he heard crying.

He was the most good-looking baby that he had ever seen, with his pale skin and pitch black eyes, and a tuft of Annie's caramel-coloured hair.

***6 years later***

**Anatalios POV**

_~Hades' Academy of the Dead & the Damned for Demigods & Zombies~_

"Ha! Like Tartarus would have a son like you, weak and skinny as you are. Do you even have any powers?" The boy who said this was the school's bully, he was tall, muscular, had a whole bunch of people helping him, and was the son of Thanatos.

Just as Anatalios was about to deck him, his mother came running towards him and held him down, "Anatalios Vostok! How many times must I to tell you not to hurt the others?!" she said as they walked away.

"Need your mommy to help you, O great son of Tartarus?" the bully, Krain, cried, mockingly, at him.

"Come on Mom, just one measly little punch?", he was itching to get into a fight.

"No, Anatal don't let him goad you into fighting him." she was dragging him away now.

"Fine..."

***7 years later***

It's been exactly one year since his mother was murdered by a group of strong monsters that had reformed…this was the exact group that murdered my mother. As he hid behind a boulder he heard some of them talking about someone named Percy Jackson, while others were talking about someone named Jason Grace. Apparently, they were great heroes of some sort and defeated a large group of Titans, and an army of monsters.

Suddenly he heard them coming his way and quickly rolled to the side to avoid them. But what he didn't see was where he was rolling and tumbled onto a slide made of gravel and fell into a ravine in the ground. Fortunately, however, he rolled onto something soft-ish and sandy. Unfortunately, that thing was Kronos the Titan of time, and the king of the Titans. The Titan king stirred and awoke, grumbling.

"Who dares disturb my slumber!?" he demanded.

"None of your business," Anatal replied

At this Kronos chuckled, "Very well young demigod, I admire your bravery, for this I shall grant you one wish. But make it wise for this shall be the only wish that I Kronos, the Titan King will ever grant, you have my word on the River Styx."

Immediately Anatalios started to think of his mother and whether or not he should bring her back, but decided against it afterwards, thinking his mother was happy in Elysium. "I wish for a means of revenge upon the people who have wronged me," Anatalios wished.

"You wish for much but consider your wish granted, little demigod,"

Just then Damasen, the original Bane of Ares appeared, and held out a pair of warglaives that were purple and green and said, "Don't worry the colours of these will change to match the owner's personality."

Those weapons look as if they could kill just about anything! Anatal thought to himself. He took hold of the warglaives and immediately felt a new power surge into his body.

"I have also given you the power to drain others' powers and life force," Kronos interrupted his reverie, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I would like to go back to sleep. This conversation has taken too much out of me."

"But, Lord Kronos I wanted to repay you for your gifts," Anatal quickly spoke before Kronos could go back to his age-long slumber.

"And, how, demigod would you repay me?" Kronos inquired his interest piqued

"By doing this," Anatal stretched his hand into the Titan lord's sandy-still-reforming chest and squeezed; making his heart explode. By this point Damasen had already left the two to their own devices.

Anatal then looked down at his hands and saw that along with his usual pale skin there were golden flecks on his arms and hands, and that at the centre of each palm there was one large golden spot. For a second he wondered where his weapons went and in that instant his two warglaives appeared in his hands. The first things he noticed were that the blades on the weapons had turned gold with black flecks on it. The second thing he noticed was that he was getting quite tired and that the warglaives were getting incredibly heavy. In a panic Anatal returned them back into his hands, by willing them to do so.


End file.
